


Home.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [37]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: M/M, Platonic Gumwin, Returning Home, aged up AU, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Gumball returns from college and observes the differences in Elmore.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was begging me to do a South Park (Kyman specifically) fic...
> 
> ...So it's TAWOG with platonic (?) gumwin.
> 
> Sorry for the short length; I'm really tired and I have a lot of stuff to do, so I didn't put full effort into this one. It really doesn't help that I had no idea what to write for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless~ I love this show so much!

Chapter Text

The moment Gumball turned off the main road and into Elmore, he immediately noticed how different the landscape got. Everything was immediately... weirder. He smiled slightly to himself in the rear view mirror. It was nice to see that old familiar town again.

As he made the all too familiar journey back home, he found excited jitters pulsing through his body. He and Darwin had texted excessively about their excitement for getting to see each other again, and already the prospect of seeing his lifelong best friend again after so many years apart was the best thing in the world.

The moment he parked the car (an old, beaten up station wagon which only cost 100 dollars from some shady salesman in an abandoned industrial site) the front door burst open and a flash of orange raced towards him. Opening the car door and getting out in a rush, Gumball rushed towards his brother, already grinning widely and feeling like his 12 year old self again as they met in the middle, arms flying around each other like it was second nature to them (which it was at this point)

"I missed you..." Darwin mumbled into his fur, not pulling away yet.

"Me too..." was Gumball's default response. He didn't even have to think about it.

Already the rest of his family were emerging from the house. Anais was so much taller, yet still somehow much shorter than the rest of them. She had only just returned from law school, having gotten in six years early with a full scholarship thanks to her intelligence, and had probably only arrived a few days before her older brother.

Nicole still looked pretty much the same, albeit a little older and a little tired. Immediately she started fussing over Gumball, worrying about how much he'd been eating and marvelling at his formal clothes. Despite his facade of embarrassment, he'd missed her a lot.

As for Richard, he really hadn't changed one bit. He smiled and hugged his soul almost crushing him in the process, before stepping back and asking cheerfully when they were going to eat.

And so, life in the Watterson house continued like Gumball had never left. He still had to sleep in that tiny bed, whilst Darwin was crammed into the fishbowl which hadn't fit him since he was a toddler. It was a little awkward, but at the same time he had missed it.

Elmore had a changed a lot since he returned too. Most of his former classmates including Penny were away at college or had moved out of the area entirely, and several new bars, restaurants and department stores had popped up to increase the flow of visitors to the town. Still, it could hardly be called normal. The moment Gumball tried to enter one of the department stores a buff mushroom threw a microwave in his direction, just narrowly missing his head. He didn't try again.

After a few days had gone by, Gumball found himself sitting next to Darwin on the roof of their house watching the sunset. They'd talked constantly throughout the past days, so it was strange to be silent in each other's company. It wasn't particularly awkward, however. Actually, it was nice.

"Gumball?" Darwin broke the silence in a soft, slightly nervous tone. Gumball turned to meet his gaze.

"Yeah?" Despite the simplicity of his voice, he hoped that his emotions went through to his brother.

"How long are you staying in Elmore?" So that was the moment he chose to ask. They had been deliberately avoiding this topic for months because honestly, Gumball had no idea. He wanted to move away and get a good job somewhere with a house surrounded by a white picket fence, a cute, kind, caring wife and 2.5 kids, but at the same time he didn't really want to leave the beautifully insane town of Elmore for a boring life of taxes and office jobs with the ear splitting sound of normalcy constantly ringing in his ears.

"I don't know." He answered honestly, head down. Darwin nodded despite no question having been asked and moved to sit a little closer to the cat.

"I hope you stay," he said in a voice that was barely a whisper, "At least until I get into college."

Gumball smiled. Darwin hadn't gotten in yet, but was re applying every year. He hoped that this year was the lucky one- not because he wanted to leave, but more so that his best friend could achieve his dreams.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He replied to Darwin's request, moving as well so that they were touching.

They stayed there until the sun set over the Watterson house and the stars covered the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended a bit abruptly because I'm short on time and didn't know how to end it. I think it's okay though.
> 
> Prompt- Moving away for years; coming back and things have changed.
> 
> Not many things changed because, like I said before, I wrote this prompt with the intention of it being South Park. I read a really good Kyman fic on here (it's called Might Last A Day (Minus Forever), but I don't know the author sorry) with a plot like that. I didn't really want to get involved in the Kyman/Style shipping war though (I actually ship both second best equally, with Creek as my OTP, so I'm not taking any sides)
> 
> Original Number- 143.


End file.
